In the past, in both of individualized spectacle lenses custom-made (also called “order-made”) for respective individual spectacles wearers and ordinary (general-purpose) spectacle lenses as ready-made products, generally, optical performances thereof have been obtained as follows. That is, after assuming an optical system that is defined by the three-dimensional shape, spectacle wearing parameters, prescription dioptric power of a spectacle lens, the object surface having a prescription distance for distinct vision, etc., in the optical system, the locus of light rays or light fluxes emitted from the object surface and passing through the spectacle lens is traced by a well-known optical calculation method and so forth, and based on how close the obtained locus is to a desirable locus and so forth, the performances of the lens are obtained. In addition, designing of a spectacle lens has been such as to carry out designing to seek a lens having the performances that is close to target performance while performing performance evaluations (see Patent Document 1).
For example, Patent Document 2 describes that spectacle lens design using high-precision optical calculation is carried out based on wave surface optics, and the optical performances thereof are mentioned and monitoring results are described qualitatively. In addition, the progressive-power lens as a spectacle lens has addition power corresponding to individual accommodation power as the prescription dioptric power, and the design corresponding to the addition power is carried out, so that the progressive-power lens can be considered as a type of the individualized spectacle lens. Patent Document 3 describes that progressive-power lenses are evaluated by monitors test-wearing the progressive-power lenses, while changing the cylindrical dioptric power and astigmatism value, and that the design is carried out based on the evaluation results.    [Patent Document 1] Official gazette of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-186978    [Patent Document 2] Ibid. No. 2000-111846    [Patent Document 3] Ibid. No. 2001-209012